1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an ankle brace and more particularly to an ankle brace having an internal figure 8 formed from two straps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Providing ankle supports for athletes engaging in various sporting activities is well known. This protection supports the ankle in such a manner to lock the heel against turning, as this may cause the ankle to be strained or sprained. Various forms of protection are used to prevent injuries in addition to providing protective support for ankles that have already been injured.
Ankle braces, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,556 provide an easy-to-use brace for supporting the ankle. Also, a heel may be locked in place by the use of adhesive taped to securely tape the ankle. This is done in a xe2x80x9cfigure 8xe2x80x9dpattern. There are a number of disadvantages in using tape. One of the major disadvantages is a large cost that is associated with taping an ankle each day. Other disadvantages include slippage when the wearer perspires, loosens after use, the development of calluses on the foot and ankle and having to clean the ankle or foot after the tape is removed. Elastic bandages have been used, but these do not provide as much support as the adhesive tape. Other ankle braces, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,486 utilize an ankle brace that also incorporates two straps which may be wrapped around the brace in the form of a figure 8. The use of such straps in conjunction with ankle braces is known as is further shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,305.
One of the major disadvantages with the braces which incorporate such straps is that the straps are always loose and easily become entangled. This is especially true with the common use of Velcro(copyright)-type fasteners where the fastening ends of the straps may become attached to any portion of the brace or a duffel bag in which they may be stored. This provides a great source of frustration when using the brace. When the brace is taken off, the straps are in disarray and it is cumbersome and time-consuming to straighten out the straps so that they may later be wrapped around the ankle. Further, the user has to position the straps correctly.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for an easy-to-use ankle brace which incorporates a preconfigured figure 8 strap.
The present invention is an ankle support for use in supporting an ankle bone and ankle joint. The support includes a boot-like member having a sleeve portion for receiving a foot and an ankle. The boot-like member is securable around the foot and ankle. A preconfigured figure 8 member has first and second straps. The first strap has a first end and a second end. The first end is secured to the boot-like member and the first strap is positioned over the top of the boot-like member and under the ankle and extending back up the first side. The second end of the first strap is releasably secured to the first side. The second strap has a first end and a second end also. The first end is secured to the boot-like member and the second strap is positioned over the top of the boot-like member and under the ankle and extends back up the second side. The second end of the strap is releasably secured to the second side. An attachment is positioned to keep the first and second straps positioned proximate the boot-like member. The attachment is positioned between the first and second ends of the straps, wherein a preconfigured figure 8 is formed by the first and second straps and the attachment maintains the straps in position.
In another embodiment, the invention is an ankle support for use in supporting an ankle bone and ankle joint. The support includes a boot-like member having a sleeve portion for receiving a foot and an ankle. The boot-like member is securable around the foot and ankle. The boot-like member has a top and back. A preconfigured figure 8 member has first and second straps. The first strap has a first end and a second end. The first end is secured to the boot-like member and the first strap is positioned over the top of the boot-like member and under the ankle and extending back up the first side. The second end of the strap is releasably secured to the first side. The second strap has a first end and a second end. The first end is secured to the boot-like member and the second strap is positioned over the top of the boot-like member and under the ankle and extending back up the second side. The second end of the second strap is releasably secured to the second side. An outer member is secured to the boot-like member. The outer member forms a cover to hold the preconfigured figure 8 member in place and prevent misalignment of the straps of the figure 8 member.